This invention relates to snow ski apparatus, a runner for snow skis and a method of making runners for snow skis.
It is known to provide snow conveyances with two longitudinally aligned runners, such construction being typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,272 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,359, the latter of which discloses a tensioned elastic member attached to the forward runner for returning it to its central position. Ordinary skateboards have a board with forward and rear trucks which cause the wheel-carrying axles to turn in opposite directions in response to inclination of the board. Conventional recreational skis are sidecut to assist in turning, the central portion thereof being narrower than the forward and rear portions.
According to one inventive aspect disclosed in this specification a snow ski apparatus includes an occupant-supporting board, and forward and rear runners connected to the board, the forward runner being wider at its forward portion than at its rear portion and the rear runner being wider at its rear portion than at its forward portion. This enables the runners together to provide an inwardly curved edge to facilitate turning when the board and the runners are tilted sideways.
Another aspect of the invention involves a snow ski apparatus including a board having an upper surface for supporting an occupant, forward and rear runners which turn in response to lateral tilting of the board, and elastic tension means connected to the rear runner and to the forward runner to bias the runners toward longitudinal alignment with the board, whereby the stress of the elastic means governs the resistance to turning movement of the runners relative to the board.
Another aspect of the invention involves a structure connecting an occupant-supporting board to at least one runner therebeneath, the runner being provided with apertured upstanding flanges, and the connector means having an axle with its opposite ends extending through the flanges for retention thereon.
The invention also pertains to a runner capable of use singly or in combination with other runners on a snow conveyance. Specifically, the runner is provided with an undersurface for contacting the body of snow during movement thereover, an inclined surface extending longitudinally of the runner and intersecting the undersurface at an acute angle to form a biting edge to reduce lateral slippage when making a turn.
The manufacturing technique disclosed herein, usable for making a wide variety of runners for various purposes, includes the steps of molding a runner body to provide upstanding flanges which extend longitudinally along its opposite sides; and, planing, shaving or otherwise removing portions of the flanges to modify the flex characteristics of the runner body to provide a flexibility suited to the intended use of the runner.
Any of the inventive features summarized hereinabove may be used in a wide variety of situations, a preferred and desirable combination of all of these features being incorporated in the preferred structure and method disclosed below.